El mundo es un pañuelo
by Noblee
Summary: AU. En medio de una crisis emocional, Astrid sólo quiere marcarle a su amiga para desahogarse. Pero sin querer marca el número equivocado dos veces.


_HTTYD no me pertenece._

 **El mundo es un pañuelo**

Su vida era un asco. La ciudad era un asco. Su trabajo era un asco. Rayos, si fuera por ella hace mucho que se habría tirado de un puente. Pero allí estaba, caminando entre una multitud de personas que parecían no verla, con un tonto traje de camarera y con una bufanda que se atoraba en algo a cada paso que daba. No se suponía que su vida fuera así. Se suponía que para esas fechas, Astrid estaría trabajando en uno de los mejores buffet de abogados de la ciudad, resolviendo casos y haciendo todas las peripecias que hacían que un abogado fuera realmente un abogado.

Pero al parecer, todo su esfuerzo se había ido por el desagüe. Y algo le decía que el rencoroso de su exnovio tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que ella no pudiera encontrar un trabajo. Reclamarle no tendría caso, que el muy cínico negaría todo e incluso llegaría al extremo de demandarla por difamación. Y no gracias, suficiente tenía con el pago del alquiler y con el hecho de que su vida estaba lejos de ser la que ella se había imaginado.

Al cruzar la calle y ver que faltaba poco para llegar a la cafetería en la que llevaba trabajando por más de siete meses, Astrid inhaló profundamente tratando de que los labios no le dolieran al sonreír. Era lo malo de ser camarera: tenía que tener una sonrisa pegada en los labios durante todo el turno. Y aunque algún cliente le gritara y le dijera hasta de lo que se iba a morir, Astrid debía mantener esa careta de felicidad y aguantarse las ganas de darles un puñetazo. Afortunadamente, si algún cliente se propasaba el golpe estaba bien justificado, y ella podía seguir trabajando como si nada.

Entró por la entrada de empleados y saludó a Ruffnut, una chiquilla que parecía pensar que la escuela era un desperdicio. Estaba masticando chicle y leyendo una revista de chismes. Astrid seguía sin poder creer que Ruffnut quisiera pasarse la vida entera sirviendo café y platillos tan grasosos que podrían hacer transparente una pared; pero por cada intento por hacerle ver que todavía tenía tiempo de buscarse algo mejor, la chica simplemente se reía y le recordaba que con título y demás, Astrid estaba igual o más atorada que ella en ese lugar. Las ganas de ahorcarla eran muy fuertes, pero Astrid debía admitir que tenía razón.

Pero ya verían todos.

Un día obtendría el trabajo de sus sueños y se haría de un buen nombre en Berk.

* * *

El turno de ese día estaba siendo uno tranquilo. Y el hecho de que un nuevo restaurante hubiera abierto a tan sólo una cuadra, le decía a Astrid que ese podría llegar a ser el ritmo de los días siguientes. La campana que tocó el cocinero le hizo volver, y tomó entre sus manos una hamburguesa con papas. La había pedido un hombre que estaba sentado en una de las mesas que quedaban a un lado de la ventana, se veía serio y por el traje que estaba usando, destacaba fácilmente. Astrid tuvo que suprimir una risa. ¿Quién rayos va a un restaurante de comida rápida en traje? Se acercó al hombre, y con una sonrisa le dejó la comida en la mesa y luego se alejó. Ruffnut pasó a su lado con otra orden y Astrid intentó no chocar con ella. Ruffnut podría ser muy buena en algunas cosas, pero cargar más de dos platos y poner atención al camino no era una de ellas.

Volvió a su lugar tras la barra y atendió a un par de señores que sólo querían beber una buena taza de café caliente. A Astrid sinceramente no le gustaba esa bebida, y el estar rodeada de ese olor todo el santo día, le hastiaba un poco. Pero se los sirvió con una sonrisa. Sólo esperaba que las propinas de ese día fueran buenas, que el alquiler estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina y no podía permitirse quedarle mal a Gobber. El pobre hombre había sido casi como un padre para ella, incluso le había perdonado el alquiler de dos meses tras enterarse de que al parecer nadie la quería contratar. Astrid sabía que Gobber sería indulgente con ella y extendería el plazo de pago, pero no podía seguir explotando su bondad. No, señor. Ese mes le pagaría a tiempo, y si podía, le invitaría una rebanada de pastel.

La campanita volvió a sonar y Astrid cogió el platillo recién salido. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que lo agarró por donde no debía. Maldijo tan fuerte mientras el plato se le resbalaba, y agitando sus manos se dio cuenta de que había atraído todas las miradas sobre ella. Se sonrojó avergonzada y agarró un trapo para poder limpiar el desastre que había hecho. Dios, ¿no se podía quedar agachada hasta que diera la salida? Todos estaban murmurando e incluso podía sentir las miradas de desaprobación de algunos. Cuando Astrid vio que Eret, el gerente, se acercaba a ella, supo que todo había acabado. Cerrando con fuerza los ojos para no ponerse a llorar en ese instante, reunió todo el coraje que tenía y siguió a Eret a la sala de empleados. El hombre se veía incómodo, pues estaba consciente de su situación, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto el incidente.

―No, Eret. ¡Necesito el empleo! Si quieres cámbiame de turno o ponme de lavaplatos ―intentó razonar con él. Pero Eret negó con la cabeza y extendiéndole un cheque, la despidió.

Astrid lo tomó con las manos temblando. Y cuando Eret se retiró, agarró sus cosas lo más rápido posible y se marchó del lugar.

* * *

Ni siquiera le importó si tumbó a alguien mientras corría, Astrid sólo quería llegar a su departamento y enterrarse bajo el montón de sábanas que tenía su cama. Subió de dos en dos las escaleras y cerró tan fuerte la puerta, que el pequeño cuadro que estaba a un lado se cayó y se estrelló en una esquina. Con lágrimas de coraje, Astrid sacó su celular del bolso y se acostó en su cama marcando el número de su amiga Heather. Ella sabría que decirle. Y aunque le dijera que era una tonta por no defenderse como era debido, Astrid se sentiría mejor. Sí que era masoquista.

El tono de marcado duró unos segundos y antes de Heather empezara a hablar, Astrid lo hizo.

― ¡Me despidieron, Heather! El maldito de Eret me despidió. ¿Ahora cómo le voy a hacer? ¿Qué le diré a Gobber? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le debo ya al hombre? Se suponía que este mes podría pagarle, pero hasta eso, el tonto de Eret me despidió con la mitad de mi paga. Y no recuerdo donde lo leí, pero estoy segura que eso es ilegal. ¿No nos explicó eso la profesora Gothi en una de sus clases? Y, joder, quiero llorar y golpearle el rostro a alguien. Debería imprimir una foto de Eret y aventarle dardos, ¿tienes una foto de él? ―Astrid frunció el ceño―. No, claro que no. ¡Dios, Heather, di algo!

―Eh, creo que te equivocaste de número ―contestó un hombre, y su voz sonaba incomoda.

Astrid enrojeció.

―Oh, rayos. ¡Lo siento tanto! Joder, debí haber usado el marcado rápido. Perdona. Adiós.

¡Qué vergüenza! Ahora sí que se quería morir. De seguro aquel extraño debió haber pensado que era una loca. Genial, simplemente genial. Tratando de calmarse y evitar el ponerse a golpear cosas con su almohada, Astrid marcó el número de Heather. El tono de marcado volvió a sonar.

―Heather, ¡Dios! Le marqué a un completo extraño, y ahora debe pensar que soy una loca. Y aparte perdí mi trabajo. Y el maldito de mi exnovio sigue haciéndome la vida imposible. ¿Cómo rayos iba yo a saber que se enojaría tanto porque insulté su pene? Lo dije sin querer, pero era cierto. Joder, necesito un trago. ¿Estás libre?

―Te equivocaste de nuevo ―dijo el hombre al cual le había hablado antes. Pero esa vez sonaba divertido.

―Debes estar bromeando. ¡Marqué cuidadosamente el número de Heather! ―contestó Astrid, y luego algo hizo clic―. Espera, ¿le robaste el teléfono a mi amiga? ¡Bastardo! Deja que te encuentre y lo lamentarás. ¿Sabes lo importante que es me comunique con ella? Devuélvele su teléfono.

―Oye, tranquila ―el hombre soltó una carcajada―. Te puedo asegurar que el teléfono es mío. ¿Estás segura que el número que marcaste era _realmente_ el de esa tal Heather? Porque yo creo que no.

Estaba segura. Ayer había hablado con Heather. Era imposible que la chica hubiera cambiado de celular sin decirle.

―Pero, oye, estoy libre para un trago.

― ¡Adiós! ―colgó Astrid y aventó el celular a un lado. ¿Quién se creía ese tipo? ¿Y por qué si sabía que era ella, contestó de nuevo? El loco, al parecer, era él y no ella.

Astrid suspiró y decidió tomarse una ducha. Por alguna razón el tipo la había hecho enfadar y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era añadir más estrés a su vida. Así que se duchó con agua caliente, se colocó su bata de baño y fue a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. Cuando regresó a su cuarto, cogió de nuevo el celular y frunció el ceño al ver que tenía un mensaje.

 **Los hombres pueden ser unos verdaderos imbéciles si te metes con su pene. H***

¿El tipo le había enviado un mensaje? ¿Y qué quería decir esa _H_?

 **¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Tengo una vagina, gracias.**

Su celular sonó. El tipo sí que contestaba rápido.

 **Lo supuse. Casi me revientas los tímpanos.**

Astrid frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

 **Disculpa, no sabía que eras alguien tan delicado. Idiota.**

 **Oh, vamos, era broma. Pero ya, en serio, ¿cómo puedes marcar dos veces seguidas el mismo número equivocado?**

 **¿Y cómo voy a saber? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy en medio de una crisis emocional y existencial. Así que si quieres seguir vivo, cállate.**

 **Oh, una amenaza. Estoy temblando. Ni siquiera sabes quién soy :P**

 **¿Y? Bien podrías ser el dueño de una compañía multimillonaria y a me seguiría importando un bledo .I.**

Rayos, el tipo la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

 **Y si tanto te molesto, ¿por qué sigues contestando a mis mensajes?**

Okey, esa era una buena pregunta. Astrid se quedó un momento en pensando en el por qué, pero no halló respuesta.

 **No lo sé, ¿tú por qué sigues enviando mensajes? No te conozco.**

 **Porque tu relato me hizo pensar que tu día fue un asco y que necesitabas a alguien con quien desahogarte. ¿Ves? Soy amable y un amor. Deberías invitarme a mí ese trago ;)**

Astrid enrojeció un poco y apagó la pantalla de su celular. ¿En serio ese tipo estaba queriendo consolarla? El celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era una llamada.

―Al menos a ti no te tiraron a un charco de agua ―dijo el hombre. Y ahora que le prestaba atención, su voz sonaba un poco ronca. Quizás hasta era alguien atractivo. _Pero qué dices Astrid. Concéntrate._ El hombre se rio―. ¿Crees que soy atractivo?

― ¿Qué? ―Oh, Dios. ¿Acaso lo había dicho en voz alta? ―Claro que no. Como dije, ni siquiera te conozco.

―Pero quieres conocerme.

―Sí. Espera, ¡no! De seguro has de ser un idiota como mi exnovio que sólo quiere meterse bajo mi falda.

―Ugh, no gracias. Preferiría tener sexo con alguien cuerda, si no es mucho pedir.

― ¡Eres un idiota! ―gritó, sintiendo como las lágrimas que se venía aguantando desde que salió corriendo del restaurante resbalaban por su mejilla.

― ¿Estás llorando? ―preguntó el hombre.

―No ― _Sí, imbécil. ¿Pero a ti que te importa?_ , pensó tallándose los ojos.

―Oh, rayos ―se oía mortificado―. Rayos, oye, no era mi intención. Perdón, en serio. Ugh, Dios, no llores.

Astrid sorbió los mocos que se le estaban saliendo de la nariz.

―Ni siquiera te conozco y ya te odio.

El hombre suspiró al otro lado de la línea.

―Sí, bueno, con gusto me doy un puñetazo ―sugirió―. Pero mañana tengo una junta y no puedo aparecer con un ojo morado.

― ¿Junta? ¿Acaso eres el jefe de una mafia o algo?

― ¿Mafia? Deberías dejar de ver tanta televisión ―bromeó―. Sólo es una junta rutinaria, ya sabes, ver los avances de las construcciones y eso.

― ¿Construcción? ―Astrid soltó una carcajada―. Lo siento, pero no suenas como alguien que se dedique al trabajo sucio.

―Ya, no tienes ni idea.

Astrid asintió para sí. Era cierto, no tenía idea, pero burlarse de él le estaba ayudando un poco.

―Como sea, tengo que irme. Ojala tus problemas se resuelvan. Y por favor ―enfatizó―, llama a tu amiga.

―Sí. Eh, gracias.

―No hay de qué.

La llamada se terminó y Astrid estaba lejos de sentirse molesta. Claro, todavía quería partirle el rostro a Eret, pero ya no tanto. Se colocó bajo las sábanas y decidió tomar una siesta. Después hablaría con Heather.

* * *

― ¿Me estás diciendo que te desahogaste con un total extraño? ―Heather estaba sentada en el sillón de su sala, con una cuchara en una mano y en la otra un bote de helado. Astrid asintió mientras comía de su propio bote―. En serio estás loca.

Astrid rodó los ojos.

―Oye, sin querer marqué su número. Y aunque al principio fue un imbécil, realmente me subió el ánimo ―No de una forma convencional, pero había resultado. Heather le miró escéptica unos segundos, pero no dijo nada―. Descuida, no es algún asesino serial.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó.

―Sólo lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Se oía muy amable y creo que escuché un perro ladrar. Un tipo así no puede ser un asesino. ¿Verdad?

Heather se encogió de hombros y agarró un poco más de helado. ―No necesariamente. Pero si planeas tener contacto con él otra vez, ten cuidado ―A veces la necesidad de Heather por ser una mamá gallina le fastidiaba, pero Astrid sabía que su amiga tenía razón―. Y a todo esto, ¿no has recibido alguna llamada de algún buffet?

Astrid suspiró.

―Ninguna. Al parecer Dagur se ha encargado de que nadie me contrate. Y no, no me pienso mudar ―alegó antes de Heather se lo sugiriera de nuevo―. Le voy a mostrar a ese idiota que nadie se mete conmigo.

―Quizás pueda arreglarte una entrevista de trabajo en la compañía donde estoy. Al parecer están buscando una abogada ambiental o algo así.

― ¿Hablas en serio? ―Heather asintió―. No es mi rubro, pero me defiendo bien.

―Lo sé, ¿qué dices? El señor Haddock suele realizar las entrevistas personalmente y no se deja llevar por rumores.

―Apúntame. Que debo pagar el alquiler a tiempo.

Ambas compartieron una sonrisa.

―Claro.

Siguieron viendo la tele, y Astrid podía sentir que las cosas estaban mejorando.

* * *

 **¿En serio? Wow, felicidades. Entonces ¿estás lista para patearle el trasero a tu novio?**

 **¡Claro! Aunque estoy un poco nerviosa. He estado buscando un buen trabajo desde hace tiempo, que no quiero hacerme ilusiones.**

 **Nah, lo harás bien.**

 **¿Cómo lo sabes? No me conoces.**

 **Sólo lo sé, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Okey.**

Astrid dejó el celular en su taburete y acomodó un mechón de cabello que se había soltado de su moño. El extraño le había dicho que todo iría bien, y por alguna razón le creía. Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que iniciaron ese tipo de amistad tan rara. Astrid seguía sin saber su nombre y él tampoco sabía el suyo. Pero sabían un poco del otro. Por ejemplo: Astrid sabía que era hijo único, que era jefe de una pequeña constructora y que tenía un labrador como mascota. Y de seguro él sabía que había sido despedida, que odiaba a su exnovio y que estaba super nerviosa por su entrevista de trabajo. No decían mucho de sus vidas personales, casi siempre sus conversaciones rondaban en temas tan random que Astrid se preguntaba qué importancia podía tener la creación de un consulado para rinocerontes. Si es que eso era realista. Pero el extraño era amable, ya no se comportaba como un imbécil, lo cual era un punto a su favor.

Las llamadas entre ambos no eran muchas, puesto que al parecer su trabajo era muy pesado y que si pudo conversar con él aquel día era porque se había conseguido un lugar aislado dentro de la oficina para poder descansar. Pero los mensajes sí que eran muchos. Y Astrid intentaba que estos no fueran a altas horas de la noche. El extraño decía que no importaba, que de todas formas el casi no dormía, pero Astrid no quería cargar en su consciencia el hecho de que le estaba quitando horas de valioso sueño a una persona con un cargo de mucha responsabilidad. Eso sería inaceptable.

Astrid se dio un último vistazo en el espejo e inhaló profundamente antes de salir del baño. Había llegado con una hora de antelación a la entrevista, que no quería que a la mera hora sucediera un imprevisto. Se regresó a la pequeña sala de espera en donde había estado sentada minutos antes y estrujó un poco el folder donde estaba su currículo. No era muy impresionante, pero Heather le había asegurado que las pocas credenciales que tenía eran suficientes. Así que allí estaba, con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido y con una creciente sensación de nauseas.

 **Suerte :D**

Astrid sonrió por el mensaje de Heather y lo contestó.

 **Gracias. Te hablo cuando salga.**

 **Claro. Hay un 2x1 en la Banana Plateada, yo invito.**

Esa Heather, sólo ella podría considerar apropiado ir a un bar en pleno miércoles. La joven secretaria que estaba tras el escritorio, pronunció su nombre avisándole que en veinte minutos el señor Haddock llegaría y que podía pasar a la oficina. Astrid lo hizo y tomó asiento. El tiempo sí que pasaba rápido. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada estaba llena de decisión. No dejaría que ese trabajo se le fuera.

La puerta se abrió y Astrid volteó topándose con un hombre que parecía ser de su edad. Llevaba el cabello castaño despeinado, una corbata negra y una camisa con las mangas arremangadas. Astrid tragó en seco, ¿ese iba a ser su jefe? Era muy apuesto. El señor Haddock se colocó tras el escritorio y tomó asiento.

―Buenos días, señorita Hofferson ―saludó él con una sonrisa.

Astrid devolvió el saludo un tanto nerviosa y le extendió su currículo. Él lo aceptó y le echó un vistazo rápido antes de empezar con las preguntas. A pesar de que era sumamente apuesto y que su voz parecía hipnotizarla, Astrid logró centrarse y contestó las preguntas con respuestas que ella consideraba más que aceptables.

―Y, dígame, ¿por qué razón un buffet tan importante como Razor & Whip le despidió?

Astrid se quedó congelada. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. Claro, había puesto que había trabajado allí alrededor de cuatro meses, pero no creyó que lo tomarían en cuenta. Después de todo, no estaba pidiendo trabajo en un buffet de verdad.

―Por un malentendido. La relación con uno de mis superiores extralimitó la profesional y me temo que él no fue capaz de separar la vida personal de la profesional.

El señor Haddock asintió, con un semblante serio. Sí, algo así había escuchado. Sabía que Dagur Deranged podía llegar a ser un completo idiota. E incluso había vetado a la joven de cualquier buffet respetable en la ciudad, o eso le había informado Fishlegs, su asistente.

Astrid se removió incomoda en su asiento.

―Bueno, señorita Hofferson, me temo que no podría iniciar hasta la próxima semana. Mi asistente Fishlegs le explicará la dinámica del trabajo. ¿Le parece mañana a primera hora? ―dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

Astrid estaba a punto de desfallecer, pero cuando oyó que sería la próxima semana cuando empezaría, quiso saltar y gritar de la emoción.

―Por supuesto.

―Excelente. Venga, déjeme mostrarle el edificio ―por lo general de eso se encargaba Snotlout, pero tenía tiempo libre. Y nada como aprovechar ese tiempo para conocer a su nueva abogada.

Astrid le siguió contenta y pararon unos minutos en la cafetería. El señor Haddock se ofreció a traerle una bebida. Mientras se retiraba, Astrid sacó su celular y marcó el número del extraño. Sabía que tenía que llamar a Heather, pero decírselo a él era más urgente. Después de todo, él también le había estado apoyando desde las sombras.

― ¿Bueno?

― ¡Conseguí el trabajo! ―dijo Astrid, contenta. Y con ganas de repetírselo tantas veces hasta quedar afónica.

― ¡Eso es genial!

―Empezaré la próxima semana. Y Heather me invitó a ir a la Banana Plateada.

El hombre rio y silbó emocionado.

―Sí que habrá fiesta.

Astrid asintió.

―Oye, ¿estás bajo un puente o algo? ―preguntó él.

Astrid frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué? No, ¿por qué?

―Porque se oye como eco, ¿no lo oyes tú?

Ahora que lo decía, sí, pero supuso que era porque había mucho ruido en la cafetería.

―Tal vez estamos cerca el uno del otro y por eso se oye eco ―bromeó Astrid, volteando hacia donde estaba su actual jefe. Al parecer estaba atendiendo también una llamada, sí que era un hombre ocupado.

―Eso sería genial. Oye, me tengo que ir. Que le estoy dando un tour a uno de mis nuevos empleados. ¡No le gusta el café! ¿Lo puedes creer?

―Bueno a mí tampoco me gusta ―mencionó. Su jefe ya venía con la bebida de sabor que había pedido―. Será mejor que también me vaya, mi jefe está viniendo hacia mí.

―Ja, ¿acaso también le está llevando una soda de uva a una empleada? ―dijo él, en tono de broma.

Astrid parpadeó sorprendida.

―Eh, sí. ¿Cómo supiste? ―preguntó, curiosa. Su jefe al parecer se había detenido a medio camino, con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera visto algo increíble.

―Por alguna casualidad, de esas que son tan poco probables, ¿estás a un lado de una planta artificial, usando un bonito traje negro?

Astrid volteó a un lado y jadeó. Allí estaba una planta artificial.

―Esto sí que no me lo esperaba ―escuchó la voz del hombre a través del teléfono, pero también muy cerca de ella. Astrid regresó la vista al frente y se topó con el señor Haddock, quien todavía tenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja.

― ¡No es cierto! ―exclamó Astrid. Ambos terminaron la llamada. El hombre se veía un poco incómodo. Y también ligeramente avergonzado.

―Rayos, no sabía que eras tan linda ―murmuró para sí.

Astrid se sonrojó.

―Así que… Astrid, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

―Señor Haddock.

Él sonrió y le tendió el refresco de uva.

―Hiccup ―le corrigió.

 _Hiccup_ … Sí que el mundo era un pañuelo.


End file.
